


Lollipops. Fucking lollipops.

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: There was something about the way Tommy was- sucking on that damned lollipop. It made Wilbur get riled up, he wanted to..t-————Of course, God had something out for the elder because surprise! surprise! The Ferris wheel came to an abrupt halt. The two of them jostle alongside the wheel, looking around.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	Lollipops. Fucking lollipops.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi  
> back at it again, writing  
> uh twitter is @tommyingot  
> comments r appreciated :)

the day was- exhilarating. It was riddled left right and centre with multitudes of fun games and activities.

And as night sent its cast, the day wound down. The buzz of it was still there, prominent as ever, but now Wilbur and Tommy sat on a ferris wheel. Bouncing between their favourite bits of the day.

Funnily enough, Tommy had a lollipop. Nothing wrong with that, maybe Wilbur was just a horny fuck. Or, hear him out, maybe Tommy was intending to make himself look..dirty?

There was something about the way Tommy was- sucking on that damned lollipop. It made Wilbur get riled up, he wanted to..t-

Nope. Nope not here Wilbur it's literally the second date you've gone on with him. Calm your fucking horses and keep calm.

Easier done than said, right?..Right?

Wrong. The noises the teen made were so erotic and obviously deliberate. And fuck, the need to seek relief only grew stronger by each passing second.

"Tommy- Jesus christ man please. Calm down on that fucking lollipop." Wilbur said, straining each fibre in his body to not get a boner.

It was hard, and Wilbur was about to be.

Of course, God had something out for the elder because surprise! surprise! The Ferris wheel came to an abrupt halt. The two of them jostle alongside the wheel, looking around.

"Oh my god."

"Wh- Oh this is so cool! I've always wanted to be stuck in the air on a ride- hey Wilbur look how nice the view is."

Two reactions, polar opposite reactions, might I add.

Tommy looked at the brunette, innocent wide eyes bounding into his mind.

Fuck, he wants to see Tommy on his knees, pink, spit slicked lips wrapped around his-

Wilbur cleared his throat, looking everywhere but Tommy to try and divert his thoughts. "Yeah, it's um. Great." And holy fuck is he hard, it causes him physical pain to not just jack off right then and there.

They were stuck at the highest point, away from prying eyes. Which came in useful when Tommy continued his sucking on the damned strawberry lollipop, noticing the effects it held over the brunette.

The blonde made sure to keep strong eye contact as he slurped on the lollipop, making it the lewdest action it could physically be.

Wilbur could feel the intense stare burning embers into his side, he clasped a hand over his own ever growing erection and threw his head back.

"Tommy you're- you're really trying to kill me, huh?" Wilbur let out an airy laugh, one that was more to release the tension building up like a dam within himself.

Tommy only laughed as a reply, momentarily slotting the lollipop into his mouth and crawling onto Wilburs lap, arms wrapping around his neck. "Aw, am i winding lil' Wilby up?" He mocked, gaze heavy on Wilburs glazed over eyes. 

Wilbur felt incredibly turned on, and was starting to hurt. Especially within the confinements of his jeans, though he didn't want to get charged for public indecency— especially with a 16-year-old.

"Tommy can- can this wait?"

"I dunno, can it?" 

"Tom-" Tommy bit at Wilbur's neck, there was no punishment for an adult having hickeys and marks on them, though the same couldn't be said for Tommy. "-Ah, fuck-"

Despite it not being a clear answer, the teen went along with it, continuing on. The lollipop in question was in his hand, making the whole situation that bit earlier.

This new side of Tommy was- well obviously new. Wilbur never even thought it was there, fuck, he didn't think a lot of things. Yet, he's here, submitting to a teen in a Ferris wheel lodged still.

Wilburs hands instinctively flew to Tommy's hips, grinding him down slightly. Certainly not enough to form pleasure, but enough to leave you hanging. The blonde's lips found their way to the others, and the kiss he received was deep.

The elder could taste the sweet strawberry flavour of the lollipop, and licked around the teens mouth. The taste was nice, especially with the mixture of just.. Tommy. He bit down on the blonde's lip, earning a small moan from him.

Fuck, they couldn't possibly doing this right now..but he wasn't opposed to the idea. If all, it only got him more aroused. 

Tommy grinned, palming Wilbur through his tightening jeans. The brunette closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling until it left and Tommy's weight was lifted off. He opened his eyes, only to see the teen on his knees.

Shit. Shit that's hot.

Tommy started working at his zipper and button, undoing them at an achingly slow pace, then shuffling them down to his mid thigh. Now his obvious problem was more visible within the thin fabric of Wilburs boxers.

The lollipop that started this entire thing was long forgotten, discarded somewhere in their booth. It wasn't much of a loss though.

If Wilbur were standing, he knew his legs would give out right under him. Thankfully, he was seated and to add to that, Tommy was holding his thighs down.

Next, he shoved the elders boxers down to the jeans, setting his dick free into the crisp air of the night. It sent a shiver up his spine, and to fend off the cold, Tommy let a wave of hot breath cover Wilburs member.

"Tommy- tommy come on..Hurry, please." Wil tried to thrust up, to speed the process, to no avail. He was pinned down by Tommy's hands as he licked a stripe up the underside of Wilburs cock. "Fuckk-"

Tommy hummed a laugh, taking Wilbur's tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. How many times has the kid done this? The thought of him being a literal slut has Wilbur aching within Tommy's mouth. 

And Tommy takes that to his advantage, going slow and inching down his length in a painstaking amount of time. He hallows his cheeks and slurps and- Wilbur felt like he could cum in that moment.

"Shit- Fuck, fuckfuck Tommy- hah..How are you so- Ah-" The brunette's legs twitch as he approaches his limit, so soon too. Tommy could tell, it was clear as day.

And it stopped, a small pop was heard as Tommy licked his spit and pre cum lined lips.

Wilbur whined, arching his back at the lack of stimulation, a futile attempt for more. His dick found its place against Wilburs sweatshirt, leaking pre cum onto the fabric.

He was so close, he needed release. So he did what any other would: wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping.

Tommy tuts, shaking his head as he forced the brunette's hand off. His other hand snakes around Wilburs base, idly rubbing the spot as his tongue makes its rounds on the underside of his dick yet again.

Wilburs mind goes blank as Tommy starts sucking again, the pleasure roaring back to life as he threads a hand into the blonde's hair.

The outer world had became but a blur to him as he stared down at Tommy, the view so.. dirty and..fuck, he was being loud. The other carts probably heard the two, but that was for another moment.

"Tom- Ffu- Tommy holy.. I-im gonna..Ha..Cum-" Wilbur floundered, throwing his head back as Tommy only went faster. Without a second doubt, he came down Tommy's throat, letting him swallow every last drop.

Tommy sighed, voice scratched and throat sore. He said no words as he crawled back onto Wilburs lap: his turn.

Wilbur was still holding onto his high, dazed and out of mind. That is until Tommy was seated back on his lap, giving open mouthed kisses on Wilburs neck.

He started grinding down, and suddenly the pleasure came back. But it was too much.

Wilbur choked on his own moans, not knowing where his hands should go as Tommy continued his movements.

"So..So good Wil..Mmh-" Said Tommy, voice airy as he went faster. The rhythm was anything but steady, it had no pattern, just rolling his hips down.

The elder let out a string of 'too much', 'please' and 'stop's, but Tommy had one thing in mind: getting off. 

He would obviously stop if Wilbur weren't responding in the same sense, eagerly rolling his bare crotch to Tommy's clothed tent.

Tommy came, right before Wilbur did for a second time. His name painted on the tip of his tongue as he strung swears and moans together.

They panted, and Wilbur let out a light chuckle, clearing the heat of the past moment and looking down at the cum now covering Tommy's shirt.

"Shut up, you're c-cleaning that y'know." Tommy smiled, kissing Wilbur as he got off and sat beside him.

The brunette pulled his pants and boxers up, his spent dick twitching at each movement.

"Damn, Tommy, that was-"

"Amazing."

Coincidentally, the Ferris wheel started up again, spinning as it did before. 

Wilbur sunk into the seat, wrapping an arm around Tommy's waist and placing a soft kiss to his hair. 

"Love ya Toms."

"Love you too Wil.."

The night went on as normal, though they did have to do a bit of washing upon arriving at Wilburs apartment. That wasn't much of a problem. The two spent the rest of the weekend cuddling and just basking in one anothers presence.


End file.
